


Someone Who

by Gimmemore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, OMS challenge, Old Married Spirk Challenge, Poetry, T'hy'la, Vulcan Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmemore/pseuds/Gimmemore
Summary: Written for the OMS Challenge 2019.My poetic take on what Jim and Spock are to each other.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Old Married Spirk





	Someone Who

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Someone who offers support,

Who’s willing to be there,

A bastion, through whatever may come.

Someone who really cares.

_Friend_.

Someone who knows you too well,

And can truly understand,

Who has your back, through thick and thin.

Someone who pushes you to be a better man.

_Brother_.

Someone who loves and adores,

Who, in the dark of the night,

Will embrace you, close and intimate.

Someone who promises it will be alright.

_Lover_.

Someone who unites all of these,

One being, but equally three,

A bond forged deeper than soulmates share.

Someone who is inimitable to thee

_ **T’hy’la** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor am I profiting from this in any way. I am merely playing with the characters for enjoyment's sake.


End file.
